


L'hiver

by Elinie



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinie/pseuds/Elinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always called winter "Hiver" with that slight French accent....<br/>Duncan remembers old days with Amanda and his friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'hiver

Серой дымкой на мир опустилась зима. Hiver, как ты любила ее называть, слегка растягивая гласные, ивеер, и конечный звук тонул в полушепоте, превращаясь в дыхание. Снег всё шел, шёл и шёл, покрывая саваном прошлогоднюю грязь, сберегая до весны молодую травку, даря надежду подснежникам. Я ежился и поднимал выше воротник, ты смеялась надо мной и вновь повторяла, что ивеер – это красиво, надо лишь научиться видеть. Я не хотел различать то, что скрывалось за гранями недосягаемого, я упорно верил, что мы и так достигли слишком многого из недозволенного.  
Мне так хотелось дать тебе хоть капельку надежды, как этот февральский снег давал веру в весну, но бездонная чаша, некогда полная света, была абсолютно пустой. Митос бы сказал, что абсолюта невозможно достичь, но он сейчас был слишком далеко, и как мне хотелось верить, с Алексой. Теперь я как никогда понимал моего странного друга, порой казавшегося врагом. Вы недолюбливали друг друга, но были очень похожи – вы оба верили в чудеса.... Да. Был ли в этом хоть какой-то смысл?  
Я брел по покрытой инеем земля, резкими движениями распугивая обнаглевших кладбищенских ворон, и мне больше не хотелось задаваться вопросом, как отыскать мудрость. Больше некому было дать на него ответ. Сегодня, кажется, звонил Джо и настоятельно просил заглянуть в бар, я, кажется, даже что-то пообещал, но потом…. Потом он как бы невзначай сообщил, что к нему так же зайдут Анна и Мэри, и мне абсолютно расхотелось куда-либо идти. И Митос вновь иронично усмехнется откуда-то с Небес, давая понять, что они существуют.  
Все, кто был мне дорог, любили зиму. «Убери свой шотландский акцент из слова winter»,- любила подразнить меня Тесса, произнося винтер на французский манер, это было наше последнее Рождество вместе. И обручальное кольцо так и осталось лежать где-то на мостовой, утопнув в луже крови. Я отомстил за ее смерть, но двадцать пятое декабря больше никогда не будет озарено lumières de Noël, прощай, моя дорогая Тесса Ноель.  
Белая роза своей чистотой словно упрекала мир за его несовершенство, я нес в руках меч и впервые за время ничего не мог с этим поделать. Говорили, вы сводили с Митосом какие-то свои счеты, говорили, в годовщину смерти Алексы бедняга тронулся умом, так и не простив тебе потерю кристалла Мафусаила, говорили многое, правду знали лишь мы с Джо, вернее, теперь ее знал и я. Юноша с глазами мудреца и та, кого я любил больше жизни, ставшей столь ненужной сейчас, отдали свои души в обмен на мое спасение. Все знали, что уж если я что-то решил, то сбить меня с толку не удастся, Митос по своим, одному ему известным хроникам, отыскал способ…. Склонить Ахримана на свою сторону, твоя изворотливая натура придумала план, и только меня никто в известность не поставил. Пока он играл передо мной иллюзиями некогда уничтоженных врагов, вы с Митосом сошлись в последней схватке. В хрониках было сказано, что лишь сила старейших бессмертных способна противостоять злу, старейшими бессмертными из ныне живущих, были вы….  
Игра окончена, а приз не приносит ожидаемой радости. В конце останется лишь один, радостно ли этому одному обходить могилы своих друзей?  
Я опускаюсь на колени, глажу надгробье из белого мрамора, осторожно кладу на него свой меч – храни его Митос, дружище, и иду дальше. Аманда Дарью, так и не ставшая моей bonnie Маклауд, как жаль, что мои слова несут столь печальный смысл, и, кажется, кольцо скажет сейчас больше меня. Будь благословенна в этой ивеер! И слезы текут по щекам, оставшийся в живых может позволить себе такую слабость…..  
****  
\- Дункан, что с тобой, дорогой? – спросил встревоженный голос Аманды.  
\- Мэнди?  
\- Ты звал меня? Что случилось?  
\- Мне приснилось, что…. Неважно, как хорошо, что это был всего лишь сон! Иди сюда.  
Аманда подозрительно смотрит мне в глаза, а затем прижимается теснее, и на ее левой руке блестит кольцо. Как хорошо, что той реальности не случилось, и нас осталось только трое.  
\- Надо будет завтра сходить в гости к Митосу с Алексой, - шепчу сквозь сон.  
\- И к Джо.  
Аманда все еще дуется за то, что я променял приз – возможность иметь детей – на возможность вернуть к жизни любого из смертных. В этой реальности я знаю истинную цену любви.  
И на замершую в ожидании ноябрьскую ночь опустилась долгожданная l’hiver. 

Конец  
14.01.15


End file.
